


Give And Take

by an_affleck



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut, Swimming Pools, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already hot outside but Henry decides to add some extra heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give

“You didn’t forget the sun screen, did you?” Y/N asked Henry while covering her sun lounger with a towel. “How could I? You reminded me three times,” he answered with a chuckle. “Just making sure,” she defended herself. “I wanna get tanned, not burned.” Y/N said and stuck out her tongue at him. Henry playfully rolled his eyes at her. “Mind if I turn on the radio?”

“No, go ahead,” She gave him a smile that Henry returned before making his way inside the clubhouse. Y/N lived in a gated community which allowed her boyfriend the luxury of getting a break from his hectic life whenever he stayed with her without having to deal with annoying paparazzi.

When the music sounded from the speakers that were spread around the pool disguised as little stones, Y/N immediately began to sing along quietly. She went through Henry’s bag looking for the sunscreen. “Henry, where’s the-”, she started to yell but he cut her off surprisingly. “Sunscreen?” She looked up to see him standing a few feet away from her, shaking the tube in his right hand, a big grin on his face. She let out a little laugh. “Let me guess; you grabbed it last-minute.” He only continued to smile.

“Admit it, Henry, you almost forgot the sunscreen!” She chortled while he let his eyes fall to the floor and bit his lip. “Guilty as charged,” he confessed and she shook her head in amusement. “Hand it over.” Y/N held out her hand.

“Let me,” he said and nodded towards the sun lounger. She sat down and he followed suit behind her. Y/N rid herself of her bikini top so it wasn’t in the way and cupped her breasts to cover them just in case other neighbors decided to spend their day at the pool as well.

After Henry had squeezed some lotion onto his palms he began to gently massage it into her skin, causing her to groan from the feeling of his hands on her body. She relaxed under his touch and let her head hang low. Henry blew some air on Y/N’s soft skin, making her shiver.

“Don’t stop,” she whined when his hands left her body. “Just getting more sunscreen,” he spoke softly before resuming to his task. This time he ran his palms up and down her arms slowly and tenderly. “Mmmh.” She leaned back against his chest and turned her face towards his, lifting her head slightly so they could share a kiss. “Thank you,” Y/N whispered when he was done. “You’re welcome, darling,” Henry said under his breath. She stayed in his arms for a bit and played with their entwined fingers that lay in her lap.

“You’re getting in the water with me?” Henry asked after a couple of minutes. “No, go ahead. I want the sunscreen to set first.” He chuckled. “Alright.” Y/N leaned forward so he could get up from the sun lounger. She watched him jump into the pool before laying down.

When Y/N decided enough time had passed, she wanted to join Henry in the water but he was still swimming laps. She didn’t want to interrupt his little workout and lay down on the pool’s inclination with her legs barely under the water surface.

Y/N had her eyes closed and due to the music playing in the background she didn’t hear Henry approaching her. It took her by surprise when his shadow cast over her face and water trickled onto her nose.

She opened her eyes and was met with a beaming Henry. “Hey,” Y/N giggled and he brought his face closer to hers to steal a kiss. When he pulled away his gaze wandered to her bikini bottom and back up to her face. She looked confused when Henry looked around the pool area. He had checked that they were still alone and sent Y/N a meaningful smirk. She understood what he was hinting at and bit her lip in anticipation.

It wasn’t a public pool, but it belonged to the entire neighborhood and the thought of getting caught excited her.

After giving Y/N one last peck on her lips Henry started to plant kisses all over her upper body. He started out on her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth. Y/N let out a soft sigh and placed a hand in his hair, pulling lightly. He moved on to her left shoulder and on his way to the other one he kissed alongside her collarbone. When Henry pressed his mouth to her stomach she couldn’t hold still because his touch tickled her and when he actually blew air in her belly button she couldn’t help the sweet laugh that escaped her lips.

Y/N took in a deep breath when his hands slowly got closer to the area where she wanted him the most. Henry hooked his fingers into her bikini bottom and slid it down her legs, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. She lifted her hips so that Henry could remove the little piece of closing completely.

He ran his hands down her bare legs, starting at her thighs. She shivered from his gentle touch and blushed when Henry clasped her ankles to spread her legs and bend her knees. Her feet were the only part of her body still in the water. Y/N had never felt more exposed and when Henry sent her a wink before bringing his face to her sex she held her breath.

“Mh,” she whimpered when Henry placed a tender kiss right to her clit. He smirked up at her and continued his teasing while Y/N closed her eyes.

He licked up and down her center, her clit getting attention from the tip of his nose as it nudged her sensitive nub repeatedly. Y/N had her lips pressed together to suppress her moans as he switched back and forth from vertical licks to horizontal ones, getting her all worked up.

She began to buck her hips and Henry knew her body all too well and had learned rather early on in their relationship that it didn’t take much to get his girlfriend to come so he drew his attention away from her clit and started to suck her lower lips into his mouth instead so she could calm down a little since he didn’t want the fun to be over so soon.

When Y/N had her breaths evened out, Henry went back to kissing her folds. “Henry, please,” she whined and she heard him chuckle in return. They moaned together when Henry finally plunged his tongue into her; reason being the pleasure that shot through her body and the taste of her wetness inside his mouth respectively.

He moved his tongue in and out of her at a steady pace and brought a hand up to her clit, rubbing it with his middle finger rapidly. “Ah,” she breathed out and curled her toes. Now Y/N was really getting into it and Henry, being the sweetest and most observant boyfriend ever, knew exactly what she needed.

Whenever they were making love and Y/N was close to coming she would clutch her hands at the sheets. But here in the pool was nothing she could take hold of so Henry reached out the hand that wasn’t occupied with pleasuring her body and she placed her hand in his immediately and entwined their fingers.

“Oh, yes, Henry, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she begged while gasping for breath. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her he’d make her come now and replaced his tongue with two of his long fingers, pumping them in and out of her heat. His lips went back to her clit and he circled it with his tongue firmly just as he’d done before.

“Fuck.”

Y/N was grateful for the music that was still playing as it drowned the moans that she could no longer keep quiet.

Henry was determined to make her orgasm as intense as possible and added another finger. She let out an obscene sound at the sensation and he felt her walls clenching around his fingers as well as the tight grip she had on his hand.

He pressed down harder on her swollen clit with his tongue and Y/N’s entire body started to tremble. She let go with a loud cry escaping her. Henry let her ride out her orgasm on his tongue and licked her clean.

He lifted his head to look at Y/N. She was still laying with closed eyes, her chest rising and falling heavily. He bent over her and pressed his lips to hers softly. “Would you like to cool off?” he asked her quietly. “Yeah,” was all she could manage to bring out. He caressed her cheek before saying, “Wrap your arms and legs around me.”

“I don’t think I can,” she whispered but did so anyway, eyes still not open. He laughed and put an arm around her, using the other one to support himself as he stood up with her. Y/N rested her head against his chest and hummed quietly while he carried her into the water.


	2. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's turn to sit back and just take whatever (YN) is willing to give to him.

Henry brought (YN) to the very deep end of the pool where even his tall frame was under water up to the shoulders.

The cold temperature was exactly what (YN) had needed to help her cool down after laying in the sun at the mercy of Henry's long fingers and his dedicated mouth.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked after a while of comfortable silence. "Mh-hm," (YN) hummed into his ear while playing with his hair. "Better than okay, actually," she whispered and bent backwards to look into his mesmerizing eyes. The way Henry was smiling at her made her blush and prompted him to chuckle. He brushed her nose with his before kissing her voluptuously.

When they broke apart Henry lifted (YN) up onto the edge of the pool with ease, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her. "Let me get you something to drink," he said to explain his sudden action and got out the pool.

(YN) giggled, amused by his constant concern for her, but grateful for it at the same time. She had never been with someone that had cared about her the way Henry did.

(YN) watched him push himself out of the water and silently swooned over the popping veins on his forearms. While he walked back to the clubhouse she couldn't help but admire his compelling backside. The way little water drops trickled down from his muscular shoulders had her forgetting all about the fact that she was sitting on the edge of the pool butt naked. She then realized she had also never dated anyone as attractive as Henry.

While (YN) waited for him to come back she dabbled her feet in the water and quietly sang along absent-mindedly to the song that was playing on the radio.

"Here you go, darling," Henry said and handed her a red solo cup. (YN) thanked him before taking a big gulp of the ice-cold beverage. "Why are you so good to me," she said with a content sigh and pecked Henry's cheek as soon as he sat down next to her.

He took the cup away from (YN) and smirked at her. "I'm not."

(YN) shrieked when Henry pushed her into the pool in a flash.

"You little shit! Get in here!" she yelled as soon as she had caught her breath.

Henry laughed lustily and followed her request. They spattered each other with water, acting like little kids. (YN)'s squeals echoed around the pool area along with Henry's deep laughs.

"Stop! Please! Stop! I surrender," (YN) yelled, and held her arms up. She had to paddle with her feet in order not to go down. This end was too deep for her to stand. Henry chuckled at her helplessness and came to (YN)'s rescue. "I got you." He scooped her up and carried her to the center of the pool where the water only reached up to his v-line.

When Henry came to a stop (YN) slowly leaned back and stretched her arms behind her head. She crossed her legs behind his hips to keep her upper body on the surface of the water. (YN) didn't have to worry about that though. Henry had his hands on her waist to support her.

He began to spin and (YN) splayed her fingers to feel the water run through through her hands.

She looked so tempting with her naked chest presented to Henry through the position she was in. Her back was slightly arched, causing her breasts to stick out. Not to mention her nipples that were still hard; probably from the cold water of the pool, but the reason didn't really matter to him. They asked to be lavished with attention just the same.

(YN) felt Henry's fully erect boner beneath his swimming trunks and she pulled herself back up at the most torturous pace. Her arms wrapped around his neck before she leaned forward to press her lips against his. He opened his mouth to allow their kiss more fervor and (YN) didn't hesitate to slide her tongue into his mouth.

With her still in his arms, Henry walked in the direction of the pool edge of the shallow end. He had the intention to push (YN) against it, but she had other plans in mind. Right before he reached the pool edge she wiggled out of his hold. (YN) grabbed Henry by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the pool ledge. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Your turn," (YN) whispered. Her face was right in front of his while she tugged on his swimming trunks. Henry laughed under his breath and raised his hips so she could pull them down his legs. After (YN) gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, she took a deep breath and dropped to her knees. She held herself under water by hanging on to Henry's legs. He thought she was crazy for trying to blow him like this, then again he had probably never been more turned on by a woman.

When (YN) parted her lips to wrap them around his hard-on, water entered her mouth but she didn't let it bother her. (YN) knew she could only stay down there for short-time intervals before she had to come back up for air. Nonetheless, she managed to suck Henry for long enough to get him moaning and hold on tightly to the edge of the pool.

He had to fight the urge to bury his hands in her hair like he usually did when she went down on him. He loved guiding her up and down his cock, controlling her pace to set the rhythm himself. That obviously wasn't an option this time.

(YN) surfaced, gasped for air, exhaled, took another deep breath and submerged anew. She hated to miss how he hummed and groaned her name, but she loved this whole new level of giving a blow job all the more. Definitely not a one-time experience.

It was a real challenge to properly bob her head with all the water filling her mouth, so (YN) stayed with suckling the tip of Henry's dick. When she took his head between her lips, she tried to push the water back out, sending a tingly sensation through his entire body with all the tiny bubbles dancing around his length.

(YN) had to come up for air again. She attempted to repeat her quick breathing process from earlier to make it a routine, but Henry grasped one of her arms, effectively stopping her. "Easy there," he cooed and drew her closer. (YN) was panting and her heart racing. "You're going to drown down there," Henry teased and brought his thumb up to her mouth to run it across her swollen sultry lips.

"Far from it," she said huskily and sucked on his finger to prove him wrong. (YN) could still go on, but she doubted Henry would let her. He was probably too worried about her lungs getting the air supply they needed.

"Your sex drive is clouding your judgement, darling." He chuckled when (YN) pouted at him. Henry took her hand and folded her fingers around the base of his cock. She started stroking him right away when he relinquished his hold and watched his face intently.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. "Fuck, (YN)." The moans she educed from him caused her to pump him harder.

(YN) wanted to make Henry cum as hard as he had made her cum. She therefore used her other hand to gently caress his balls.

This new wave of pleasure and the contrast of her touch had him cry out her name once more. Now it was him who panted uncontrollably.

"Kiss me," he demanded and she complied, not once stopping moving her hand up and down his cock.

Henry's kiss was hungry. He pulled and nibbled on her lower lip and massaged her tongue with his skillfully.

"Are you close?" (YN) asked quietly, stopping his attack on her mouth. He nodded, and kept his eyes closed, which she used to her advantage.

(YN) squatted down again and hooked her arms around his knees, devoted to finish what she had started. Henry didn't try to bring her back up, allowing her tongue to tease out his orgasm.

Unfortunately, (YN) couldn't hold her breath long enough to suck him while he released.

Her head broke through the water surface and (YN) quickly wrapped her fingers around his pulsating cock to stroke him until the end of his high.

Henry's chest moved up and down from his rapid breathing. (YN) took his face between her hands and kissed him softly. He puffed through his nose and it almost sounded like a soundless laugh.

Henry pulled away and looked at (YN) lovingly. "What did I ever do to deserve you, (YN)?"

His question made her smile brightly and she simply just pressed her lips against his again, asking herself the same question, only reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got out the 2nd part! :)
> 
> Please note that I changed my pseud so all previous bookmarks won't work any more.  
> This sucks but I really wanted a different name!
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this little "two-shot" and consider leaving some kudos or a comment. :)


End file.
